Currently, personal computers require input devices such as a mouse, a trackball, or the like. The current mouse on the market is usually contained in a plastic case that the user slides around on a flat surface. The case usually contains a rubber ball to detect motion.
After a long period of use a user's hands may become hot and sweaty especially in humid environments. During use, the user's hands must stay in contact with the casing of the mouse. Some users in the graphics or publishing business may hold a mouse for many hours a day. Prolonged contact with a smooth plastic surface can become uncomfortable. Thus, the industry needs a way to refresh a user's hand while the user is operating the mouse.